TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The CW's children's animated programming, Vortexx, and animated series on Disney Channel, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Nickelodeon Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (newer rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *Back at the Barnyard *Breadwinners *Catscratch *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *The Fairly Oddparents (newer rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer rating) *Harvey Beaks *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Loud House (2016 TV Series) *The Mighty B! *Monsters vs Aliens (2013 TV Series) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Planet Sheen *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Robot and Monster (2012 TV Series) *Rabbids Invasion *SpongeBob SquarePants (newer rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys Nicktoons Shows *Edgar and Ellen *Making Fiends (2008 TV Series) *Random! Cartoons *Wild Grinders Cartoon Network Shows *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Codename: Kids Next Door *Camp Lazlo *Cow and Chicken *Cartoon Planet *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *DC Superhero Girls *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Pals *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Time Squad *What a Cartoon *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears Disney Channel Shows *Gravity Falls *Shorty McShorts' Shorts *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Wander Over Yonder Disney XD Shows *Future-Worm! (2016 TV Series) *Milo Murphy's Law *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil TBS Shows *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel Fox Family Channel Shows *Donkey Kong Country *Oggy and the Cockroaches Qubo Shows ABC Shows *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *The Jetsons HBO Shows *Stuart Little: The Animated Series CBS Shows *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 *Captain N: The Game Master *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) First-Run Syndication Shows *Beakman's World *The Legend of Zelda *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros Super Show Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky World of Ronald McDonald Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Stella *Piggy Tales Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Dawn of the Croods *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Turbo F.A.S.T. Kids WB Shows *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolon Showdown Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems